<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Kings of New York by tothoseinterested</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660550">[Podfic] Kings of New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothoseinterested/pseuds/tothoseinterested'>tothoseinterested</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, and neil is the reporter that he falls in love with, brief descriptions of violence, commission piece, in which andrew leads the newsies strike, newsies au, some abelist language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothoseinterested/pseuds/tothoseinterested</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Aaron have grown up on the streets of New York. Andrew's always dreamed of leaving this town, and when his gang of newsies go on strike and he's forced to choose between them or his brother he thinks he may finally get a chance to escape. Though a reporter with a pretty face and silver tongue may make that just a little more difficult than Andrew originally thought.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Kings of New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/gifts">lipsstainedbloodred</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122397">Kings of New York</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred">lipsstainedbloodred</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first podfic so here's hoping it all goes well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mp3 download can be found on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d8fU9tMCJ6nIz6cnUUhm4iwwLXVwoJDp/view?usp=sharing">here</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user647315267">tothoseinterested</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user647315267/kings-of-new-york/s-m80DbdD00yB">Kings Of New York</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>